Intense Nightmares
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: The flock has just rescued Max's mom. Mission accomplished, right? Wrong. That was only the beginning. Now Max has to deal with vivid nightmares and frusterating codes. If only life as an avain-american hybird was simple!
1. Prologue

**REPOST:**

**When one doesn't succeed, try, try again. No clue who said that, but that's not the point. My first fan fic, well it sucked. So I'm hoping this one is a little better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! If I did, Fang wouldn't be the first to die, and I would never bring Dylan into the plot. But that's just me. Now onwards!**

Black; such a depressing color. I guess that's why it's so appropriate for funerals. But the irony; black was Fang's favorite color, and now here we are, all dressed in black, attending his funeral. Yes, Angel's prophecy came true; Fang was the first to die. But how he died hurt the most.

_In order to save the world, there were two more buildings we had to destroy. Itex in New York and the School in California. We weren't looking forward to going back to either one, but the world depended on it. We split the flock in two, just for this occasion. Fang took Nudge and the Gasman to blow up the school, while Iggy, Angel and I went to New York. We agreed that we would meet up at Mom's house once we were sure they were both gone. The day of July 4__th__ came, and both buildings exploded, just as fireworks lit up the sky. A really nice way to celebrate our country, don't you think? Anyways, so we met up at Mom's and shared our adventures._

_The following week, the CSM threw us a little get together just to say thanks; no biggie. They had a bird kid sized buffet and a little speech prepared for us. All in all a wonderful presentation. _

_After the buffet, Fang and I talked a little. Okay, we kissed; but still. THEN we talked. We were having a nice conversation, Fang was sweating when he said, "Max, I" then stopped and flung himself in front of me. Before I knew it, a bullet hit him just below the heart. It was aimed at me, and Brigid would have successfully killed me if it wasn't for Fang. That's right; Brigid shot the gun and almost killed Fang in her attempt to kill me. _

_She was out of bullets by the look of it, and decided to run. Luckily Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge chased after her, along with others. Mom and I stayed with Fang until the ambulance arrived. He had survived, thank God! Like I said, the bullet hit him just below the heart. _

_That night, we all camped out in his hospital room. Bring back memories? I sat next to his bed and held his hand until he woke up. I dozed off, but his hand smoothing my hair woke me almost instantly._

"_Hey," He smiled. He freakin' smiled!_

"_You scared us all to death." _

"_It's my job." He said, sitting up the tiniest bit. I argued that he shouldn't be moving, but his just lightly pecked my lips before lying back down. After a little while, he fell asleep. I watched him sleep, his face open and soft. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He relaxed a little when he saw me, my hand in his. But he spoke urgently._

"_Max, I need you to promise me a few things."_

"_Anything," He was really scaring me._

"_Max, if something happens, promise me you'll stay leader. You won't stop protecting them."_

"_Fang, don't say that." I hissed, but he insisted. _

"_Just promise me."_

"_Fine, I promise."_

"_And promise me you won't forget me."_

"_How could I ever forget you?"_

"_Max." He warned._

"_Okay, I promise I will never forget you." _

"_And one last thing; Max, I love you."He said, just as he went into cardiac arrest. I cried out,_

"_Fang!" Just as the doctors rushed in. One of them said that we should wait in the hall. When every one of us refused, they called in security and dragged us out._

"_Fang!" I called, bawling. "I love you too!" but by that time it was too late. My best friend was gone. _

This is where his funeral comes in. We all said something about him, even Jeb. When my turn came, I shook and gave a loud cry. But I spoke only loving things about him.

"Fang, you were my best friend, my soul mate." I looked at Jeb before continuing. "When I thought I was losing you on the beach in New York, I kissed you. Then in Virginia, I got extremely jealous when you kissed Lissa." I laughed a little. "I didn't realize it then, but I loved you. I even admitted it when Mom took the chip out of my arm. And then in the cave, I knew I loved you. But I still choose to fly away. That wasn't the first time either. I flew away that time on the dock too. I'm sorry, Fang." I paused. I had more to say, but I just couldn't finish. I was too choked up. I promptly stood back in line and bawled harder than I ever thought possible.

**Awe! Review and tell me what you think. Thanks, you guys are great!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	2. Look alike

**REPOST: **

**Onwards to chapter Two! **

**But first the Disclaimer! I do not own Maximum Ride, or the rights to the life of Fang. (Sob) I also don't own People Magazine. Now no one can sue me for all I have; even if all I have is a few cents and a very lonely collection of MR books; minus Max. (More sobbing)**

7 years later:

A normal day; blue sky, warm breeze. A boring day at work; interviewing new journalists/photographers. You would think working as editor of People Magazine would be glamorous. Well you're dead wrong. The most exciting thing that's happened so far was when my co worker randomly went into labor in the break room. Seriously, she didn't even know she was pregnant. (Someone slept around a lot…) Moving on…

8 hours of work seems endless when you have 50 people to interview. The first 48 didn't have any real chance at all. They were all borderline losers and didn't stand out. Their interviews went by in a blur. A female photographer showed some real potential. She was professional, had an attitude that everyone respected, and of course, she took excellent pictures.

"And this is my latest piece of work." She was saying, "It's still on my camera; I shot it… 40 minutes ago. They guy waiting next to me was real photogenic. He has that kind of face that you just can't resist. He threatened to break the camera when he figured out he was my subject, but it was worth the risk." My breath literally left me in a whoosh. I was looking into the person's eyes, which mirrored my beloved's. His jet black hair, overlong and in his eyes; his black ensemble. If Fang had a twin, this guy was it.

"You said that this was the man next to you?"

"Yep"

"I have to interview him next?"

"Umm, yeah?" Clearly, she was a little uncomfortable.

"Great," I said, my teeth clenched, "You're pictures are wonderful. Thanks for coming in." I stood.

"You're going to call when you decide who gets the job?"

"Yes ma'am." Now, I spoke with my assistant in a hushed voice,

"I'll be back. Don't start the next interview yet."

He looked at me with his head cocked, "Where do you got to be?"

"Bathroom?" It was more of a question, but he understood.

I tried not to look toward the lobby on my way out, but it was unavoidable. There, seated with a magazine perched in his lap, sat someone I would never forget. I'd promised him that much. 

I guess I started to stare, because he turned to face me after a minute. His grin was playful, his eyes readable. He was clearly amused. Just the way he sat, the way he held himself, it was all too similar. It was all too much. My lunch started to come up. I raced to the bathroom and just barely made it to the rim of the toilet. Wiping my mouth, I stood up and got a good look at myself. My face was pale, my body shaking.

Several minutes later, a knock came at the door. It squeaked open, and my assistant stood there, looking urgent.

"Are you okay? We need to get this last interview done and over with."

"I'm coming." I grumbled.

"Good." He turned on his heel and left.

Now comes the fun part; the interview. I entered the room and came face to face with the look alike. His hands rested behind his head, his dark eyes closed tightly.

Clearing my throat, I announced, "I'm Max Ride," I offered a hand. He warily accepted it, his eyes now holding mischief.

"Nick Lorenzo. Age 22," I read off his application.

"Born in LA, decent student all through high school and wants to be a journalist for People Magazine…" He smiled, "This stuff is easy. Can we get on with the interview?"

"Fine. Who inspired you to apply for this line of work?"

"Odd question, don't you think?"

"Just answer it."

"Alright, I read this blog on the internet. A kid like me, a life un-like anyone else's. He spoke the truth, this Fang guy. He inspired me." I tried not to let my emotions show as I continued on.

"Would an attraction to a co-worker stop you from completing your work because you can't keep it in your pants?"

"That's not the question. Really, what's next?"

"That is the question, written right here in black and white. Now answer the question, smart ass."

"Is it legal to harass potential co-workers?"

"Hell if I know. Now answer the damn question."

"Fine, an attraction to a co-worker would only affect my job performance if she was a red head or a cocky brunette."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"It says here that you have a history with mistreating women, is this correct."

"I handcuff a woman to my bed one time and everyone knows about it."

"You disgust me." I slammed the clipboard onto the table.

"You know you want to have coffee with me."

"With you? Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"You want me to have coffee; with you?"

"Maybe then you'll stop bs-ing me on my interview questions."

"Fair enough."

"Let's go then."

**Review!!?? Thanks, you guys are awesome!!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. Wings?

**REPOST:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the rights to Fang's life, People Magazine, or Starbucks. I also don't own the rights to Iggy's love life. So basically, I own nothing. : (**

**Before I go emo, let's move on to chapter 3!**

Our walk to the Starbucks around the corner was short and silent. The silence was nice. Nick's hand was placed firmly in mine, making my heart race even faster. I almost whined when he took his hand from my grasp, using it to open the door. Maximum Ride almost whining! There was something very wrong with this picture.

Walking inside, I was a little surprised to see the flock. Their laughter died down as their gazes hit Nick and I. I mean, here I am, with a man who looks like a copy of Fang. Hell, maybe he is a copy.

"Why are those people staring?" Nick asked, using his hand to cover his mouth. He glanced nervously to their table. Someone is a little freaked out.

I tried to say, "That's my family," indifferently, but my eyes sparkled with the hope that he recognized them. Sadly, he fell silent and I frowned in defeat. He didn't recognize them.

"Hey Max. Who's your friend?" Nudge came over to ask. Even she was at a basic loss for words.

"This is Nick. Nick, this is…"

"I'm Nudge," She said, taking over, "And over here we have Angel, Iggy, The Gasman, don't ask," she whispered, and Nick nodded, "The pregnant one is Ella, Iggy's husband. Oops, did I say husband? I meant wife! Ha! And the little one on the end is their first daughter, Kat." Does anyone else think she sounds vaguely like a game show host?

"Nick," he says, his hands tucked into his pockets. He's rocking on his heels, and he looks even more like Fang; if that was even more possible.

"Nick, you look like someone we used to know." Angel spoke up, carefully examining her hot chocolate.

"Really? You know, I was supposed to have a twin, but no one knows what happened to him. He was born, I was born, and he was gone. Poof!" He exaggerated with a laugh. No one moved until Iggy stood up.

"This brother," Iggy began hesitantly, "He just, disappeared? Like, he wasn't even born?"

"Yeah, well, that's how my grandparents tell it. I think my mom was just a little high on crack then." Not so much as a laugh came from any one of us.

Gazzy was the one to speak now, "What if we could tell you where your twin was?"

"What?"

"The friend they were talking about," Ella chimed in, "Was a member of their Flock. Fang."

He stared at her, dumbfounded, "Flock? As in a flock of birds?"

"Precisely,"

"So you all have, like, wings? You can all, fly?" Now he looked to me.

"Guys," I nodded around the room. One by one, 5 pairs of wings opened. 6 would have, but Kat didn't have slits in her jacket quite yet.

"Oh my God." He breathed, "This is great!" Wait, what?

"What's great?" I asked. Everyone else's mouths just kind of hung open.

"It's great that you guys have wings, 'cause I have a pair too!" He shouted, showing his wings and aligning the feathers.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"It's you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now kiss me like I know you want too!" He exclaimed, pushing me backwards. I hit the table, leaning over the surface. He pressed against me. "Kiss me," He purred, leaning closer, "Like I know you want to." His mouth brushed mine, and I began to shake.

"Max," he cooed again, leaning in even more, "Max, wake up. Max!"

I jolted upright. Slowly, the world came back into focus. I was in a white room that stunk of cleaning disinfectant. My first thought was the school. Then I felt the hand on my shoulder. A tan hand that had years of wear emanated on its palm; a hand which grasped me tightly.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." My mom smiled. Her smile was still weak, but the past was far forgotten. "You okay?" Her voice was strained; worried and kind.

"Fine, thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Breakfast run. You know, you'd better get something to eat too. You're starting to worry me."

"Says the woman in the hospital bed," I retort, which earns a grin.

"Speaking of food, here comes a little something. Thanks, Fang," She says. I act on instinct. His name makes me jump. I'm running to him, the coffee he's holding sloshes everywhere as I wrap my arms securely around him.

"Good to see you too, Max." He kisses the top of my head. "Now what's wrong?" I think about what options I have. Tell him now or later. There's no way I can keep something like this from him, it's out of the question. As a reply, I look up into his eyes and smile brightly,

"I'll tell you later. Now, shh," I urge, "You'll ruin the moment."

He laughs and mouths over my shoulder, "Girls," before wrapping his arms around me as well; his chin resting on my head. It's moments like these that make you forget all of your worries and nightmares. For a little while, at least.

**Hey, yeah, this chapter is totally different. I'll post this when I can and by then everything else will be in place as well. Peace, love, and review,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. Author's Note, read if you care!

**Author's note:  
If you care about this story, read this author's note. The continuation of Seeing Double depends on it. **

**Okay, I'm getting really bored with writing this. I have no inspiration any longer, and I would like to focus on starting something new. **

**If you don't really give a crap, that's okay. But if you do care, review or email me and tell me why I should update regularly.**

**I promise not to forget about it, and I promise not to delete it. It's just I need to find motivations for writing more. If I don't continue it regularly, I will write more when I feel like it. **

**As for my other story, Baby Crazy, I'll continue updating as normal. It's just Seeing Double that may be pushed back for a while.**

**Thanks so much for reading, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. I'm BACK!

**Awesome Authors Note:**

**Miss me? For all of my faithful readers who just couldn't stand my being gone, I'm starting Seeing Double back up. Only it won't be Seeing Double per say. Her nightmares, Endless nightmares, something with nightmares in the title. The point is that I'M BACK! Now, before post another chapter, I'm going to post the edited editions of chapter 1-3. No more 4. 1 isn't very different, but 2 and 3 have had some major editing done. So check it out, all of you who need a refresher, or want to see how I changed it. Got it? Great. See you all soon! *Kisses!* **

**(And thank Trinhh, Angel Ride, and others, for giving me the inspiration to continue. You guys are all incredible!)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~ **


	6. Lissa and Sam

**First new chapter! I'm excited. No clue where it's going to go from here, but why not take a stab at it? **

**Disclaimer for everything that follows:**

**I do not own anything that follows or the right to the plot of Maximum Ride, nor the lives/deaths of the characters mentioned in Maximum Ride. Okay, onwards.**

The following night, the flock "convinced" me to rent a hotel room or two. They were all tired of sleeping in Mom's hospital room. To tell you the truth, I was a little tired of it too. But this was my mom; I wasn't going to willingly leave her side. It took hours of begging and pleading (and probably a little bit of mind control) to finally get me to agree.

We were set. 2 rooms, both with wide windows overlooking the ocean. Scenic, and easy to escape out of in a moment's notice. The escaping aspect was just an added little bonus, though.

At around 10 o'clock, I practically forced the younger kids into bed. They protested like crazy, only to be asleep within minutes anyways. Figures. Fang and I decided to go for a fly, so we left Iggy in charge.

About an hour later, we crawled back through the window in the girls' room and said goodnight. Just as I turned to change, he grabbed my hand. His eyes were soft.

"What was up with you this morning, in your mom's room?"

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing big."

"Max," He whispered, his thumb caressing my palm, "You can tell me anything. You know that."

With a sigh, I told him about my nightmare. The funeral, seeing the twin, the twin turning out to be Fang. The only part I purposely left out was the end. He didn't really need to know something that personal. Even if it concerned him…

By the time I finished, his face was a little paler. "Well," He started, giving my hand a small squeeze, "I'm not dead. I'm quite content being here with you." I smiled ruefully, and he kissed me sweetly.

"Goodnight, Max."

"Night," I whispered back, slowly crawling under the covers of the bed Angel and I were sharing.

_~During the night~_

_We're driving. Just Fang and I. The radio was turned all the way up, playing a song I fail to recognize. We stop at a red light, and he drums his fingers on the steering wheel. _

"_Oh, oh, oh," He sings._

"_You know this song?"_

"_Who doesn't?" He asks as the light turns green. Suddenly, he veers right and I'm thrown against my seat. _

"_Did you see that?"_

_I make a choking sound, what with the seatbelt basically embedded in my throat, "No. What was it?"_

"_It looked like Lissa. She was hovering just above us. Max, she had silver wings!" He shouted, hastily removing his seatbelt. The next few events happened just a bit too fast. _

_A car came barreling down the road to the left of us. The windows were tinted, and the driver was crazy. His car hit ours with such a force that both Fang and I were forced the opposite direction. I was fine, but I knew Fang wasn't the minute I heard his neck snap. _

_The crazy driver stepped out of his car, and for the first time he was visible. I cried out at the site of him, the bloodlust in his tortoise shell colored, Eraser eyes._

"_Sam!"_

"_Max! How nice to see you. Too bad about your friend." _

"_You bastard!" I finally yelled, charging at him. I swung a fist at his face; where I should have hit flesh, I hit air. I didn't miss; my hand had gone right though him! He smiled and pulled both of my arms behind my back. _

"_Don't you see Max," He sneered, pushing my head against the hood of the car, "This is your fault. You could have avoided the death of a friend. A lover." He forced my head to the window, my eyes to see the condition Fang was in. His head lolled onto the passenger seat, his body was close to the gear shift. Blood drained from his mouth. _

_Sam placed his hand on my neck, squeezing, "Now, Max, it's your turn. You can't win. You're going to hell where you belong." The light started to fade and…_

I jolted upright, covered in a cold sweat. Running to the bathroom, I emptied the contents of my stomach. When I finally stopped convulsing, I numbly found my way to the boys' room. I wasn't a murder. My best friend was still alive. Or, at least I hoped so.

**Phew. I was crying a little as I was typing. My mom says 'Erasified' is not a word. But how else do you describe the process of turning a human into an eraser? God that sounded crazy. Review? (If it tell you I updated. Grrr)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	7. What'd you just say?

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, this week is "update" week, for all of my faithful readers out there. Still have a while to go, but I'll get there eventually. Moving onward!**

Taking my sweet time, I tip-toed around the bed where Iggy and Gazzy lay. Iggy may be a restless sleeper, and Gazzy has his own issues, but Fang get's pretty violent. Hence the two boys sharing a bed and Fang on the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to check on my pyros. Iggy was lying on his stomach, his feet uncovered and his arms resting carelessly in opposite directions. I.e.… his arms were off the bed and on Gazzy's face. The Gasman was nestled in more than his share of the blankets, his blonde hair standing on end and drool slowly dripping from his mouth. Both boys were snoring slightly and I just barely suppressed a laugh. Sometimes they could be such… boys.

Finally, resting comfortably on his side was Fang. He made no sound but the occasional grunt when he shifted positions and his hair somehow managed to look perfect. Cautiously, I took a few steps forward. When I could see the rise and fall of his chest, I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I took a time to calm myself down, but my heart continued to pound irregularly. Why? I saw all I needed to see. He was alive. So why was I not convinced? Swearing to myself, I moved closer. I lowered my head to his chest and heard the steady and strong beat.

Out of nowhere, the rhythm picked up in pace. I pulled back in shock only to have a hand yank my hair back down. I winced even before I felt or saw the glare he was giving me.

"Max!?" Fang almost yelled. I blushed and weakly said,

"Sleep well?" He didn't laugh; didn't even so much as crack a smile.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing but leaving. Night," I felt his calloused hand grab mine almost instantly.

"You know you don't have to check up on me anymore," He said with a small hint of amusement.

"That's not why I'm here!"

His amusement faded, "Then why?"

"It's not important, Fang. Go back to bed,"

He stood, "You can tell me anything, Max. Important or not."

"It's nothing!" I insisted, almost waking the others. Fang said nothing in response, just simply moving to sit on the edge of the bed. I sighed in defeat and sat next to him. Some things never change.

We both laid back and he pulled me into his arms. By the way he kissed my forehead and soothed down my hair, I could tell he was waiting for me to speak.

I opened my mouth and words came flooding out. By the time I finished, I was in tears and Fang's shirt was soaked. For the longest time, he held me tightly. Occasionally, he would shush me or tell me that everything was okay, but for the most part we were both pretty silent. Eventually my eyes drifted shut, and I could have sworn I heard him whisper,

"I love you,"

**It's been a while. Yep. Ohh, I hear peanut butter fudge calling my name. In other news… ** **I'm watching the Hangover and I think I know what I'm going to do next in this fic! Whoot!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	8. But you love me!

**I'm upset. Why, I shall not tell you right now. Maybe later.**

"I love you," There were those 3 words again. Was I dreaming?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in the girl's side of the room, and Fang was straightening himself. Light was shining mutely through the windows. Early morning, I'd say.

"Morning," He whispered. The smile on his lips was mesmerizing. Simply amazing.

The clock behind him read 6 o'clock, and already my day was looking up compared to last night. Last night…

"You carried me in here?"

"Yeah, I figured you would be more comfortable in your own bed,"

I blushed, "You're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

I gave him a serious look, "No," He probably would have believed I was serious, until the smile I was trying to hide gave it away.

Pushing my shoulder with a look of mock disgust on his face, Fang leaned in to kiss me. No words can even describe the sensation I felt being so close to him.

Finally, Fang roughly broke away and rested his forehead on mine. Both of his dark eyes were closed, and his breathing was a little ragged.

Taking my hands in his, he said, "Max, you have a lot on your mind, a lot on your plate," Where was he going with this? "I think it would be… beneficial… if we went on another… date?" He ended with a question, and I smiled widely. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Another date? The last one ended in gun fire, remember? Who's to say that won't happen again?"

"We'll just have to wing it," He paused, "Pun fully intended." A smile that reached his eyes shined bright and I swear I was almost blinded.

"I guess…" I trailed off mischievously, "It's a date,"

~Later~

Lately, all of the joy and fun has been replaced by fear and rage. First, Chu captured my mom, and the government wouldn't let us rescue her until we had the proper training. That pushed my buttons. Then, I started to have these intensely terrifyingly real nightmares that haunted me every night. You can say that I was a little on edge.

Until my first official, official, date with Fang. The first one, that was a last minute, "Hey, I don't want to have dinner with Brigid, so why not go out with Max?" kind of thing. This, this was a real date. No loopholes. No worrying about rescuing someone the next day, or going mad in a tin can submarine. Nope. Just me and Fang and the satisfaction of getting him all to myself for the evening. If anyone asks, that sentence never came up.

Swimming in the ocean is great, let me tell you. Now compare that to lying on the beach, soaking up the sun, and laughing with Fang. I think the latter is better. Actually, strike that. The latter is better.

Sure, in the water we splashed each other and acted like little kids, but that's more fun with actual little kids messing with around too. But lying on the beach, that's what mature teenagers do to get that extra ounce of sun time in with the date.

Well, mature until one of the teenager's dumps a huge bucket of mucky sand and water down the other one's back. Then, you're acting like little kids again. It's always nice to have a good balance between mature and immature, though, at least in my rule book. That would be why I currently had Fang's head under my arm, wrestling him like when we were younger. Of course Fang can easily overpower me, so I ended up being the one with my arms pinned above my head.

I am not good at being overpowered, okay? So when Fang grips my arms with one hand and tickle tortures me with the other, I do not take it well. At all.

I somehow manage to free myself from Fang's death grip. Something washes over me and I leap onto his back. Attempt to at least. For some reason I figured that if I jump over him, I can manage to reach his back and shoulders. Not a chance.

He catches me in mid air, which is harder than it sounds, and the sudden change in weight thrusts him backwards. Slowly, we reach the ocean and crash into it, him back first and me head first. A very _Dirty Dancing _showcase, if you ask me.

I take a large swallow of salty water without thinking and reach the surface gagging. As Fang and I slowly get over our coughing fits, my adrenaline level reduces again. One minute, I was on high alert, trying to basically kill my best friend, and the moment I hit the water, the want to attack is gone. There is definitely something screwy going on behind the scenes.

"What was that?" Fang almost yelled.

My simple shrug doesn't seem to be the answer he's looking for. "Were you really trying to _kill_ me for tickling you?"

"Something just came over me!" I reasoned, "I went into attack mode without any warning whatsoever. As soon as we hit the water, everything was normal again. I felt normal again."

"What's happening to us?" He asks, searching my eyes for the answer.

"I don't know."

"Well quite frankly, neither do I. Maybe it's best if we lay off for a little while. Take some time to learn who are friends are and who the real enemy is." Fang checks to make sure no one is looking and spreads his wings, "Which am I, Max?"

"You're my best friend."

"Then why'd you try to attack me? Why would you attack your best friend, Max?"

"I don't know! I wish I had the answer, but I don't! There's something going on… something is wrong with me." I swear I'm close to dropping down on my knees and begging for him to stay.

Fang doesn't respond. Instead, he runs forward and takes off, his wings sailing through the air with grace and power.

"Tell me when you figure it out, Max. Until then… I'll see you around the flock." He yells from above.

When I can no longer see him, I sink to my knees and whisper,

"But you love me,"

**Awe. So sad. But very important to the plot.**

**In a review, someone asked if I could focus a little more on the daytime, not all on the night and Max's nightmares. So I did. It worked out perfectly. **

**And speaking of reviewing, that's what you should do. You should totally review. It would make my day. Pretty please! *Sniffle* Pretty please with a cherry on top? Better yet, pretty please with any MR character you choose on top? Come on, you know you want to. Go ahead… fulfill your desire (and mine). Review!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	9. Training

**I'm back… finally. Being sick does have its advantages… such as updates. It's been a while, so let's get to the next chapter. **

Last chapter:

_When I can no longer see him, I sink to my knees and whisper,_

"_But you love me,"_

Now:

As various minutes passed, I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Everything happened so fast!

One minute Fang and I were acting like little kids, the next I attacked him. I don't even know what came over me!

Max, I'll admit that I jumped a little at hearing the voice.

What? 

I can explain why you attacked Fang.

I tried to stay serious, Go on, then.

Max, I've been training you for the past few weeks…

To do what? I broke in, lose a best friend?

No, Maximum. I've been training you to kill Fang. 

Now, I stopped dead in my tracks. I'm being trained to kill Fang?

Yes, Max. You need to kill Fang. The nightmares that you have been experiencing are teaching you to deal with his death. That attack was a key part in your training. 

But why? Who says that I need to kill him?

The fate of the world depends on it, Max. He's too powerful and has too much control over your emotions. 

I was going to interject, but the voice continued, You still don't understand. In order to save the world, Max, _you must kill Fang_.

No, I can't…

Yes, you can. Now go to sleep, Max. 

Sleep? I wasn't tired. Why would I sleep? The voice was definitely losing it.

Sleep, Maximum. 

Suddenly, I yawned. Wow, maybe I was tired. But I wasn't going to sleep. No way… but then why were my eyes closing? Why was my body slowly dropping into the sand? And why was I beginning to dream?

Dream:

"You need to kill Fang_," an ominous voice narrated; "_there will be consequences if you don't."

_A scene unfolded before my closed eyes. The flock was gathered around an opened window. Fang was barking out instructions, my gaze was glued on him. _

"We're going to leave, Max and I. Angel, sweetie, you are in charge. Do you have anything to add Max?" _Fang dictated. We were leaving? Angel was in charge? Over my dead body!_

"I have nothing to say," _What? Nothing to say? No interjections to make? Why would I let Fang take the lead? And why the hell was my expression dreamy?_

"Alright, it's settled. See you guys… never. Come on, Max." _Fang unfurled his wings and took off. I followed in suit without so much as a second glance. _

_Now, the scenery changed. Fang was carrying me bridal style into an expensive hotel suit. He threw me on top of the queen sized bed and climbed over me. _

"No, Fang. We're too young." _I insisted. Finally, I was acting like myself!_

"Max, we're married now. What can it harm?" _Married!?_

"We're only 15."

"I'll tell you what. You do as I say, and we both live to see 16."

"Fang, no," _I said through gritted teeth. Still, he forced my jeans off. _"No!" _I screamed loudly. He paid no attention and continued to… to…_

_Again, the scenery changed. A small 2 story house came into view. I was sitting on a couch, staring intently at the TV screen. The reporter was on site of a house fire. 5 people died. The only things spared by the disaster were 5 feathers. 5 feathers too large to be of a bird. _

_Fang waltzed into the room, and for the first time I got a good look at myself. My stomach was huge and my eyes were expressionless. Fang, looking drunk, turned off the television. _

"I don't know why you watch that shit." _His voice rose as well as his anger. He backhanded a can of beer off of the coffee table. He looked murderous. _

"Clean that up!" _He barked at me. When I didn't move, he stepped closer, _"You fucking bitch. Do as you're told and clean up that damn mess. Now!" _He shoved me to the ground, kicking what was presumably our child. _

_He muttered, _"Dumb bitch," _before turning and leaving the room. _

_Finally, the scene ended. My mind was blank. _

"He has far too much power over you," _the ominous voice said, _"Kill him before everything you've worked so hard for is destroyed. It's destiny, Maximum. You don't mess with destiny."

**Good place to stop, huh? Is this a little confusing? The dream part? If it is, review and tell me that or PM me… I'll be sure to clear it up. **

**Either way… REVIEW! (I apologize for all of the swearing.)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	10. What in the world?

**I'm back! Oh, please, hold your applause. And your tomatoes! No! Don't throw fruit at me! Or is it a vegetable? I don't know!**

**Sorry, just a bit jittery. **

**Anyhow, it's been a while… and now I'm going to shut up and let you get on with your reading. **

My eyes snapped open. Kill Fang. It was that simple. Kill Fang and my quest to save the world is that much easier. He's already lost all trust in me, how hard can it be to drive a knife into his heart?

The thoughts that overpowered my mind didn't register as my own, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that my mind was set. Kill Fang.

My feet clambered up the shore of the beach, my mind calculating ways to kill him without causing any suspicion in the flock. By the time I reached the little kitchen in the hotel suit, I knew what I planned to do. It was as simple as a sunny afternoon.

Smiling to myself, I examined each knife in the kitchen and picked one out that would be perfect. Just perfect.

I practiced techniques, lines to say when I approached him. I didn't expect to be approached by him.

"Max," His voice called. My heart constricted, and I couldn't breathe for a second. Was I really going to kill my best friend? Was it really necessary?

_It's necessary, if you wish to save the world. _The voice announced.

_Thanks, _I managed to reply. My heart was still beating wildly, my mind torn. Kill him or not?

_Kill him! _The ominous voice from my dream demanded. Just like that, my mind was set. I would kill him.

"Max," Fang said again, stepping closer. Every nerve in my body was aware of his movement, and I flinched away.

I spat, "What?"

His jaw tightened, "I wanted to apologize for earlier." I gripped the handle of the knife harder, feeling it imprint into the palm of my hand. My knuckles were paper white. "So, I'm sorry." He concluded, taking a step backwards.

"You don't have to forgive me, Max. Just know that I was wrong. I'm sorry," I couldn't look bare to look at him, the look of love and sorrow that probably showed in his eyes. I just continued to stare at the knife in my hands as I said,

"Go away, Fang. I have a few things to… figure out…" My teeth gritted together. I wanted so badly to forgive him, so badly to run into his arms and sob. But this was destiny. You don't mess with destiny.

He left as silently as he appeared. I let out a sigh of relief, unclenching the knife. Still, something needed to be done. Not just yet, though. Not yet.

Again, my eyes clouded over and I knew I made a mistake. I let him get away. How stupid can I get? With an exasperated grunt (yes, girls grunt too) I slammed the knife into the sink of soapy water. The force of the knife falling splashed the water back at me with a large "Whoosh" sound.

Immediately, my head cleared and my eyes refocused. I shook my head, wondering what in the world was going on.

At that moment, I let out an earth shattering scream as a headache even more massive than those in New York hit me. My fingers knotted into my hair in attempt to keep my head in one piece.

Another scream erupted from my throat as the ominous voice showed itself again,

_Max, _it said, _you need to learn to listen. You wouldn't be baring this pain if you had done what destiny told you to do. But you let him get away. Don't defy destiny, Max, and don't deny me. You'll suffer the consciences if you do. _

The explosion in my head and the words the voice spoke were too much. I forced myself backwards, slamming my head against the wall. Blood trickled down my neck as I sunk to the ground, no longer in control of anything. I couldn't feel anything but the pain that I was going through, couldn't hear anything but the sound of my cries and screams. The only thing I tasted was the blood in my mouth from biting my cheek so hard, and I saw only blackness as it swam before my eyes, threatening to take me under.

**Good place to stop? I thought so…**

**Anyways, would you do me a favor and REVIEW? Pretty please?**

**You guys know you love me enough to do that. Or, not. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	11. A what was found where?

**Hey again. It's good to be writing again, though I'm not sure where the next chapters will lead. I'll figure it out eventually, though, and without further ado:**

**Read onwards!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As the first scream rippled through the deadly silent hotel suite, no one in Max's flock moved.

By the time the second scream came, Fang was rushing into the kitchen and staring in shock as his best friend suffered an unknown amount of physical pain.

Max's screams and cries broke Fang's heart, but he felt himself freeze. This was not the Max he knew. Something was terribly wrong.

The rest of the flock gathered in the kitchen, and they too froze in place. No one moved, not even as they all watched their leader slam her head against the nearby wall. Slowly, each pair of eyes viewed the blood that trickled down Max's neck and from her mouth.

When the pleas ended, time seemed to slow down even farther.

Fang slowly reached out his hands to aid Max, and cautiously he cradled her in his arms.

He stood, brushed the hair from her face and took a shaky breath.

"Guys," he said, "we have to take her to the hospital."

Silence. 5 heads swept Fang's way, and each member processed his logic.

Little by little, everyone filed out of the kitchen. Stretching their wings to full size, the flock too off from the balcony.

If the site of 5 teenage kids and their mutant dog didn't alarm the staff at the hospital, the girl lying unconsciously in Fang's arms did.

Before the group could get their story together, a nurse showed up with a look of panic on his face.

"What happened?" the man demanded.

Nudge surprised everyone by saying, "Our sister, she fell while… skateboarding… without a helmet on…"

The panic never left the nurse's face. "Let's get her on a gurney," was all he said.

The flock was forced to sit out in the waiting room while the doctor's evaluated Max's condition.

No one said a word. Not one complaint about the smell of disinfectant or the looks of the people's faces who were waiting next to them.

4 of them had been through this before; waiting for answers and hoping that the person they all trusted was going to survive through the night.

Just when Fang thought he was going to go insane, a small hand gripped his.

"She's going to be okay," Angel whispered to him. Fang just nodded and gave the youngest member of the flock what he prayed was a confident smile.

"I'm sure."

It was then that one of the doctors walked out.

"Are you here for Max?" She asked.

With a simple nod, the doctor ushered Fang away from the group.

"Is she okay?"

"Max is, well… we did an x-ray of head and discovered something quite unusual. The x-ray shows something that can only be described as a chip… like for tracking."

She showed Fang the image, and he stopped.

The chip-that's definitely what it was-it didn't look like the one that was in Max's arm previously.

"Ma'am," Fang called after a second, "the chip… can you remove it?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid not. That chip is surrounded by some pretty important tissue in the occipital lobe; plus, we have no information about this chip."

"That's it?"

"Aside from stitching the gash on her neck, yes, that's all we can do."

"I want to talk to her." Fang demanded.

The doctor looked ashen. "I'm sorry, but…"

She never finished her sentence. A nurse wandered over, and the doctor returned with a scowl.

"She's asking for you."

**Max's POV**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I was aware of was the smell of disinfectant. I had just enough time to groan before the pain in the back of my head flared.

A little nurse came in and did a double take.

"You're… up."

I decided to play nice and ask, "May I see my family?"

"Um…"

"How about… F-" I tried to remember his name from Virginia.

Finally, I just gave up and described him as "The tall and dark one; with overlong hair and dressed all black. Hard to miss, really."

The nurse nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with Fang on her heels.

He sat in the chair next to my bed and grabbed my hand.

I listened in silence as he explained what was going on; as he told me about the chip.

My mind was trying to process it all. The chip and the urge to kill Fang were connected. But how?

Unless…

Before Mr. Chu captured my mom, he kidnapped me. I never understood why he would let me get away without putting up much of a fight.

Now, it was beginning to make sense.

Mr. Chu kept me long enough to implant this stupid chip in my brain.

He was the one controlling me… trying to make me kill Fang.

As I turned to explain my breakthrough to my second in command, my eyes clouded over. I knew this feeling. Things weren't going to end well.

My hand clutched the nearest object; a syringe.

I had just enough time to shout, "Fang, look out!" before my body flung the weapon.

**Phew. That's kinda a lot for me (especially when I'm this tired)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the holiday weekend.**

**(And I actually looked all of this stuff up! Yeah!)**

**Anyways, review? Anyone?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	12. Shocking

Fang dodged the syringe easily, just as I assumed he would.

I didn't plan for him to grab the glass of water beside my bed, and drench me in it. Immediately, my head cleared and my eyes refocused.

"Fang," I pleaded, "I'm not-"

"It's the chip."

"Mr. Chu," I whimpered. Maximum Ride _never _whimpers.

Fang looked pained. His fathomless eyes withheld something from me.

"What?" I asked to no avail.

Swiftly, my second and command moved to my side. He gripped my hand, drawing in a deep breath.

"The doctors can't do anything."

My mind was slow to process that. The chip… couldn't be removed? I would forever want to kill my best friend?

Calmly, Fang said, "I think it's best if I leave."

"What? No. We need you too much."

"What am I supposed to do, Max? Stay here and let you kill me?"

"I haven't killed you yet…" I defended.

He glared bullets at me. "Yet!"

"Fang, we'll figure this out. Please, just, stay."

"Give me one good reason, Max!"

I sighed. My eyes were beginning to water. "Because I think I'm in love with you."

His glare hardened. He was going to say something when the nurse came in again.

"There's someone who would like to speak with you right away, Miss. Ride."

She stepped aside, revealing a man I didn't care to see.

The nurse allowed Jeb to come in, and shut the door behind him as she fled the room.

"Hello, Maximum."

My glare matched Fang's. "Get out."

Jeb smirked. "You know, Max, what I have to say might be useful to you. I might just be able to help you."

Despite myself, I allowed him to explain.

He admitted to spying on us, which meant he knew all about Mr. Chu's chip.

"Water shorts out the effects, correct?" He asked.

I nodded. Each time my eyes clouded over, water helped return my thoughts to normal.

"The answer, then, is not taking the chip out, but deluding its effects. Maximum, the key is to submerge yourself underwater."

I casted a look into the ocean that unfolded beyond my eyes. I had been out of the hospital for a total of 2 hours, and already I planned to take the next step. Short out the chip.

Turning to Jeb, I asked, "How is this going to work?"

"Just dive into the water and stay under until you feel a difference in the way you think."

"But, Max has been underwater lots of times after Mr. Chu put the chip in. Why is this any different?" Nudge piped up.

"The chip wasn't activated those times," Jeb explained, "this time the chip will be functioning as Max plunges into the water."

The Gasman gave Jeb a confused look. "How will we turn it on?"

"That's simple. Fang, if you would, please provoke Max. Slap her; push her, anything to anger her."

Fang sure didn't have to be told twice. He stepped up and… disappeared before my eyes.

His voice taunted me. He called me a bad leader, an awful mother, the worst best friend anyone could ask for.

I began to see the color red. My eyes started to fog over. The provoking was working.

I turned to my right, facing the water, and my second in command showed himself.

He smirked and waved, just before reaching out and slapping me across the face.

I charged at that moment. His midnight blue wings expanded, and he was already safely hovering in the air by the time I reached the water.

My body went rigid preparing itself for a dangerous fall. It took all of my control to continue on course, vs. spreading my wings and flying after Fang.

I hit the water head first, and instantly my head cleared.

I opened my eyes. My lungs were screaming for air, and I happened to remember: I have gills. Cool.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I had no clue how long I had been underwater. Still, though, I felt only the initial difference.

About to give up, I began to swim back to the surface. Just when I could see the flock's reflections in the water, a shock went through me.

I dropped deeper into the depths of the water as another shock occurred.

I could feel my body begin to shut down.

Aware of someone else jumping into the water, my eyes began to flutter closed. The last thing I remembered was a pair of strong arms grabbing me.

**Wow. It's been a little while, hasn't it?**

**There are only a few chapters left, though I'm not sure just how many. 1 or 2 maybe?**

**Anything you have to say? Review, maybe?**

**Thanks**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	13. Trembling

Max's flock waited for her to surface, none without a touch of worry. What if it didn't work? What would their leader do then?

Angel was the first to break the silence. With a gulp, she announced, "Max is going to surface."

7 pairs of eyes looked at the youngest hopefully, but sadly, things did not look bright.

Forlornly, little Angel shook her head. "It didn't work."

Everyone looked out into the water, watching as Max swam into view. Then, as soon as the fingers of the eldest broke through the water, Angel let out a yelp of pain. Max soon after vanished back underwater.

"A shock went through her, I felt it myself." She said through her tears. The pain was unbearable.

The flock digested what this could mean. The chip was no more, no doubt, but what was left of Max?

Angel let out another cry. That was the last straw. Without warning, Fang dived into the ocean. Then, slowly, two heads broke through the water.

Fang coughed, gasping for air. "She's not breathing!" He shook his head, angered by the silence. "She's not breathing! Jeb, do something!"

The father grimaced, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. This was his daughter on the line, for Christ's sake! He couldn't risk losing another child, especially one with so much potential!

Wiping his hands on his lab coat, Jeb took one cautious step after another. Finally, he reached his eldest child, placing a hand over her heart. No beat.

Trembling hands pressed against Max's chest as her father performed CPR. He wouldn't let her life slip away like he had let Ari's. No, this time would be different.

Several agonizing minutes passed. Jeb was almost ready to give up. He had done all he could. His hands slowed; a sign to the flock that it was useless.

The faces that surrounded Jeb and his daughter fell. Their leader was gone. Or so they thought.

Max's head turned as she spit up salt water. The people surrounded her couldn't believe it.

Their faces brightened, only to sink with worry when Max's body began to convulse. Her nails dug into Fang as she tried to fight the shocks raging through her. The imprint of her fingers left marks the drained blood down Fang's arm. He himself had to bite his lip until it drew blood, just to keep from howling in agony.

"Hold her down!" Jeb cried.

Nudge, with tears in her eyes, knelt down to Max's level. Her hands reached down, gripping the leader's shoulders.

"Max," She whispered, "You need to be still, okay? It's just like you used to tell us before bed; be still and relax your head. Peace will find you soon enough."

Her voice broke as she whimpered, "Please, Max, don't do this to us. You're scaring everyone, Max. Even Fang is close to breaking down." It was true. The long haired bird kid couldn't deny the water that threatened to prick his own eyes. He had sworn long ago that he would not cry over something that science had created, but Max was all he had. It was all the flock ever had.

Minutes ticked by as Max continued to tremble under Nudge's hands. Eventually, the tremors slowed to slight shivers before her whole body went still.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open weakly. With her face pale, Max looked at the faces that encircled her. Her eyes landed on Fang, and her heart pounded painfully.

"Fang," She croaked, "You're bleeding."

He had to chuckle, at least a little at her observation. "Yeah, I guess I am."

**Short, I know. But, sometime within the next week… maybe… I'll have the epilogue for ya guys. But you wanna know what will make me update sooner? Lots and lots of reviews…**

**I know you have it in you! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	14. Epilogue

**Last one. Whoa. **

**Hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing… **

**And now, without further ado, the epilogue!**

_Later that night. _

Nudge opened her mouth, a shrill whine escaping. "Do we _have_ to go to bed, Max? We're not even tired, right Ang?"

"Nope." She failed to stop from yawning.

I had to laugh at their effort. "Goodnight, guys."

"But you and Fang and Iggy get to stay up!" Angel protested.

"Goodnight," I repeated; my teeth close to clenching.

The girls and Gazzy continued to grumble about it, but eventually all settled down. Nudge situated herself on the floor between the two queen sized beds provided in our hotel room. She was asleep before we could even stack fists, so I kissed her forehead and turned to Angel.

My baby was already snuggled up under the blankets; her eyes drifting shut. I muttered another goodnight and promised to be in bed soon-seeing as we were sharing a bed-just as her eyes finally closed.

The Gasman was the only one still awake of the 3, but he was struggling to stay that way. His head lolled against the chair that he would be sleeping in.

I ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, my little trooper."

"Goodnight."

I turned to leave, my back to him when I heard my name called out.

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"I'm glad you didn't die today."

The corner of my mouth curled up in the form of a smile. "Me too. Go to bed, though, okay? Busy day tomorrow."

I didn't hear another word out of him.

**Back by the TV, Iggy was lounging on the couch, listening intently to what was happening on screen. I grimaced as Arnold Schwarzenegger fired a machine gun. **

** After shortly lecturing Iggy on movie choices, and totally cheering when Arnold maimed someone, I left my blind brother in charge. ** ** Opening the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, I chuckled as breezy night air rushed past me. It was almost as exhilarating as flying. **_**Almost**_**. ** ** "It's so beautiful out tonight," I noted. ** ** "Agreed." ** ** The response startled me. I whirled around, expecting to see Fang in the doorway, but saw nothing. ** ** In an instant I felt breathing tickle my neck. **

** "I wondered where you were." **

** A ghost of a grin passed his lips. "No one came looking." ** ** I nervously tightened my hoodie around me. "Well, I wasn't sure how serious you were about-"** ** His quite laughter stopped me. "Max." **

** "What?" **

**The laughter continued. "We both know you wouldn't have let me leave that easily."**

"**You're right," I laughed, "I would have found you and kicked your butt. No joke." My expression changed. **

"**I know, I know," He put up his hands in mock surrender, "but I wouldn't have left anyways."**

"**Earlier you said-"**

"**I know what I said. Really though, I won't ever leave you guys. And you know why?"**

**The length of that response made me gasp in fake surprise. "Fang!" I cried, "You said 3 whole sentences! Are you feeling okay?" **

**He growled when I tried to put my hand on his forehead. "Someone's fully recovered." **

"**Not fully." My shoulders tightened as I remembered the shocks of pain. **

"**You really scared us," Fang admitted, "You really scared me." **

"**I-I scared you?" Disbelief colored my voice. "The great Fang, scared by me?"**

**His eyes hardened as he poked a finger to my chest. "I'm serious!"**

"**Okay, I get it." Taking a deep breath, I said, "I didn't mean to scare you, Fang."**

"**You don't get it!" He chastised, "You'll never get it!"**

"**What won't I get?" **

**He waited a second before breathing, "I really do love you, Max. I can't lose you. Never." **

"**I… I love you too!" I yelled, giggling at the way the words felt, coming out of my mouth. "I love Fang!" More giggling escaped as I screamed even louder. **

**Fang started to laugh as well. "Louder, Max. People and Alaska still can't hear you!"**

**My grin grew as I belted out, "I love Fang!" The words made me high. I don't know what it was. I just couldn't stop saying it. Even when my sleeping flock gathered around the door, I continued to profess my love. **

**I screeched until my voice started to fade. When my mouth finally shut, Fang's lips captured mine. ** **I had never been happier. ** How was that? Good, bad, gooey? Come on. Last chance to review. Make it count!

Peace out,

~Faxisthegreatest123~


End file.
